Random Winter Fun
by 1000 Sparkings
Summary: Usami and Misaki enjoys a sweet time together in winter. And who's got a fever? Romantica pair: Usami x Misaki


Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.

A/N: This is my first try in attempting Yaoi sex scenes so please understand!

* * *

Misaki love winter. The snow, the tales of Christmas and especially the presents and school vacation, they all made him anticipate the great month of December.

"I wonder if I can find a part-time job with good pay for this month." Misaki wondered aloud as he ate dinner with his landlord and lover, the great Usami Akihiko. "It's almost Christmas after all and the pay is good during the holidays."

"You know that it's unnecessary to pay me rent, right?" Usami said in a bored tone. "You can pay them with your body."

"Stu…stupid Usagi-san!" Misaki exclaimed loudly and blushed furiously, "I don't have sex with you to pay rent, you know."

"Oh right, you did it because you love me." The light-haired writer said cheekily and smiled triumphantly at Misaki's red face.

"I…whatever." Misaki said, deciding that Usami was right and there was no way to deny that, no matter how he tried. He couldn't bear to say 'I don't love you' to him. "But Usagi-san, I can't be a free-loader forever."

"Why not?" Usami said in a genuine surprised voice while Misaki collected the dishes to place them in the sink. He followed Misaki to the kitchen and hugged him from behind.

"U…Usagi-san, let me do the dishes first!" Misaki said in a panicky tone. His body tingled even when Usami placed his hands on the most innocent area of his body; his waist.

"You can be a free-loader, Misaki, because you're my lover." Usami whispered in his ear, warm breath tickling his ear.

"Who and who are lovers?!" Misaki exclaimed in self-denial. "An…anyway, let me do the dishes first!" He said loudly as he felt Usami lowering his hands down his body, heading towards his sensitive area.

"You can do them later." Usami whispered in a husky voice, his hands gently cupped Misaki between his legs. "Even if I'm touching you with your clothes on, you get hard."

"W-What are you talking about?!" Misaki said, trying to keep his breath and not reveal his inner desire. "I don't…ah…" He finally moaned when he felt Usami's hand inside his pants and stroking his cock gently.

"You're so cute, Misaki." Usami chuckled and placed his hands under his lover's chin, then rotated his head gently so that their lips meet.

Their tongues curled around each other's, leaving a thick trace of saliva around each other's mouths. Usami felt Misaki's body grew weak and smirked at his weak resilience. He stroked Misaki's long member harder and quicker, feeling pleased at the warm liquids oozing out from his end. Finally, when the kiss broke, Misaki turned his head away, his body trembling. "I'm…I'm coming." He said with a weak voice.

"Then come." Usami whispered throatily in his ear and nibbled his ear softly.

Misaki couldn't take it anymore and with a loud moan, he released his liquids and panted when the orgasm ended.

"You came too fast." Usami chuckled in a low voice. "That's why you're a kid."

"S-Shut up," Misaki retorted half-heartedly and started to moan all over again when he felt Usami's hand snaking under his shirt and pinched his nipple hard.

"Ah…" Misaki let out a soft cry and his legs went jelly, unwillingly letting Usami carry his weight above him.

The light-haired writer smiled at Misaki's defeat and carried him up to his bedroom. He dropped the panting Misaki onto the bed and undid his necktie, unbuttoned his blouse and frees his throbbing manhood from his pants by pulling them down and dropped them carelessly on the floor.

Misaki was, as usual, unbelieving the fact that he actually gave in to Usami. He thought he had great willpower, but whenever Usami touches him, that willpower falters. Just as he felt them returning, he saw Usami's erection and desire for the man came just as quickly his self-control vanished.

"U-Usagi-san…" He said in a pleading voice and started to reach into his pants but Usami stopped him and placed his hand aside. He took out Misaki's member from his pants and stroke it quickly as the liquids from before helped him in his task.

Misaki was crazy from the pleasure. He moaned loudly over and over again until Usami silenced him with a hard wet kiss. Their tongues intertwined each other's as saliva wetted the lips and mouths, dripping onto Misaki's neck. "Usagi-san, I'm-I'm coming." Misaki moaned and shuddered, still feeling Usami's strong grip on his manhood.

"Again?" Usami whispered huskily in his lover's ear. "I only stroked your cock and you came so easily. I haven't had enough fun yet, Misaki."

"S-Shut…ah…" Misaki couldn't finish his sentence. His liquids burst out from the tip of his member and the boy panted quickly and heaved a short sigh of relief. His face reddened again as he saw Usami lowering himself, putting his entire length into his warm wet mouth.

Usami felt rather triumphant at hearing Misaki's moans of pleasure. He massaged Misaki's balls while sucking happily on his hard member. The taste of Misaki's liquids aroused him even further and he sucked on him quicker than before, his hands gripping the upper end of his member and he stroked him while sucking and devouring his sweet liquids.

Misaki was on seventh heaven. His moans and pants filled the room and his face reddened from the pleasure. He felt extremely embarrassed even though he has done this with Usami many times. His body began to tingle more violently and his moans became louder. He felt the burning desire inside him heightened when Usami brushed his fingers lightly across his nipples, and then pinched them softly. The older man came up to face Misaki and surprised him with a rough and wet kiss.

"Ah…" Misaki moaned as Usami pressed his mouth against his and his tongue danced wildly in his mouth. The younger boy couldn't take it and moaned even through their kiss. Usami's hands were still on his sensitive areas, stroking his manhood, pinching his nipple erotically and heck, even his tongue was arousing him. Glistening saliva speckled around the two lovers' lips as the heat between them increased.

"I-I can't…Usagi-san!" Misaki groaned and when he came, Usami was surprised but pleased at his feast. His tongue left Misaki's mouth and he lowered between Misaki's legs, licking up the warm sweet liquids.

Misaki panted heavily. Three orgasms in a row were tiring him out but Usami's touch always revived him with sexual desire. "Turn around." Usami's smooth deep voice rang through Misaki's ear and the boy, swept away by his lover's charm, obeyed. He gripped the bed sheets tightly, knowing the painful sensation that he was about to experience.

Usami held Misaki's hips steadily and then welcomed himself into Misaki. When he heard the boy beneath him whimpering, he leaned further front and whispered softly into his ear, "Misaki, I love you." He saw that Misaki was going to retort and he thrust into him a second, silencing him with a loud moan. Usami could feel his inside hot and wet, just the way he like it. Continuously, he thrust into him and whispered words that Misaki love and hate. "S-Stop saying those things!" Misaki groaned loudly. "It's embarrassing," And his face gone all red.

"But your expression is so cute when I embarrass you." Usami replied and tilted Misaki's head so that they lips meet. The kiss grew hungry and fierce, saliva dripping from their chin. The older man continued to thrust harder and faster into Misaki, and then stroked his manhood and pinched his nipple erotically.

Misaki moaned loudly through the kiss. He felt his heart bursting from Usami's ministrations all at once. The brown-haired boy couldn't even kiss his lover properly amidst the moans and groans he gave out. Then finally, a violent tingle went through his body and he forced out, "U-Usagi-san, I'm coming!"

Usami nodded his head and gave one last hard thrust before the two of them reached their orgasm. The two lovers panted and groaned in contentment as they huddled each other, breathing in the sweet scent of their love-making.

"Usagi-san," Misaki started to say as he tried to reach for the covers at their waistline. "I need the covers."

"Why, when you got me?" Usami said teasingly and embraced the smaller guy tighter.

"It's winter and I'm cold." Misaki tried to keep a straight voice despite the obvious redness on his cheeks.

"I'm warm enough." Usami pointed out. But Misaki just frowned at him and attempted to grab the covers. But when it became clear that Usami wasn't going to let him, Misaki frowned and settle peacefully on the bed. "I'd told you to give up," Usami whispered into his lover's ear.

"S-Shut up," Misaki said softly. After a while, he looked at Usami and said with a red face, "Usagi-san?"

"Yes?"

"Can…Can you hug me tighter?" Misaki said with a very red face. "It's winter after all and I'm cold." Then he felt Usami's strong arms curled tighter around him, radiating his warmth and scent.

"Of course," Usami replied.

And in the chest of Usami, Misaki smiled surreptitiously and drifted off to sleep, dreaming sweet dreams of his Usagi-san.

OMAKE:

"38.5 ℃." Usami read off the temperature from the thermometer. Then he looked at the feverish Misaki, lying on the bed, and said, "You should have covered yourself properly when you're sleeping."

Misaki's vein popped and he exploded, "AND WHO'S THE ONE WHO DIDN'T LET ME HAVE THE COVERS?!"


End file.
